


Moonlit Reverie

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Tamakyo (Ouran High School Host Club)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki can't sleep so he takes the time to reminisce about his and Kyouya's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Reverie

As silvery moonlight filtered through the gap between the closed curtains of Kyouya's room, Tamaki found himself seated upright beside the sleeping form of the dark-haired male. It wasn't often that there were moments such as this when they slept in the same bed together. In the rare moments that the blond was awake whilst Kyouya slept, he found himself thinking in depth about his relationship with the Host Club's vice president. How long had they been together now? Two years? Yeah, it sure seemed that way. Maybe Tamaki was being a little sentimental, but this was the longest relationship he'd been in and the best relationship at that. Despite Kyouya's cold, calculated exterior he was actually a considerate boyfriend. He wasn't one for sentiments or romance but he never protested whenever Tamaki wanted to take him on dates or do something just the two of them.

Tamaki couldn't really remember a time when Kyouya had taken him out on a date. In fact, it was always the blonde taking him out on dates. The dark-haired boy would meet someone his family had connections with at some point during all their dates and become like a social butterfly and the opposite of the cool, cold person he could be most of the time. Tamaki used to think that he told them to meet him so he wouldn't have to spend all of their time together but time had taught him that Kyouya wouldn't do that to him. As much of a user of people that he was, he wouldn't do that to the shorter boy. There would be nothing to gain from hurting him so why would he do that? He only did things that allowed him to gain something that would benefit him and hurting Tamaki's feelings? That would do nothing for him. No, he didn't tell people to meet him on their dates. It was just an inconvenience that came with dating the third son of the Ootori family.

Casting his mind back, Tamaki remembered their very first date. It was one of the very few that Kyouya had tried to take him out on but the blond had insisted afterwards that the taller boy leave it to him to arrange their dates. It hadn't been a disaster as such, but it hadn't been perfect either, in a sense. All had started out well when Kyouya had escorted him to a new restaurant that had opened in town. The only reason the dark-haired boy had chosen that particular one was because the owner was a friend of his father's and they were considering going into business together in the future for some reason. Tamaki didn't mind, of course. He wasn't anywhere near as annoyed or upset as any other person probably would be in that situation because he knew Kyouya and he knew that this was important to him in order to surpass the expectations his father had for him. Besides, if he chose this restaurant then the food had to be good because he wouldn't go for somewhere that didn't produce very good food.

Upon arrival at the restaurant, Kyouya told Tamaki to go and take a seat and order a starter off of the menu whilst he attended to a small business matter with the manager. The blond got to his seat and ordered for both himself and the taller boy, realising quickly that he wasn't told to order for both of them but surely he wouldn't be long taking care of his business, right? So, he ordered them both some soup to start things off. Time passed and the starters arrived but there was no sign of Kyouya. Knowing that the dark-haired boy wouldn't want him to wait, he made a start on his own dish and before long he finished it off. There was still no sign of Kyouya at this point and he began to worry just a little that maybe this date had only been about coming to take care of business and get Tamaki out of his hair for a little while. His capriciousness probably annoyed the dark-haired boy so much that this was his way of hinting to him that he would rather be alone and working. Maybe he should go home soon. At least that way he wouldn't be bothering Kyouya anymore and he would be able to take care of business far more efficiently. What's more, there wouldn't be a reason for the taller boy to complain either because it would be something that would benefit him and that was the main reason he did the vast majority of things he did. Tamaki decided he'd wait for another half hour and if there was still no sign of Kyouya's return he'd leave.

Half an hour turned into forty five minutes. Forty five minutes became an hour. An hour became an hour and a half and he finally resigned himself to the fact that Kyouya wasn't going to eat with him. He ate his date's now cold soup and paid the bill before getting up to leave. He tried not to look as hurt as he was as he made for the door. He half-expected Kyouya to grab his wrist and tell him not to leave or maybe for him to come over and admit to him that this wasn't really a date but neither of those things happened. Well, he did take hold of the blond's wrist but it was gentle and relaxed.

"Is the food not to your liking here? We could go somewhere else, if you prefer," he asked. Tamaki turned to face him, determined to tell him how he felt about this evening but he saw the way the taller boy's eyes held sincerity and a small hint of guilt and he chose to just lie.

"I already ate. I didn't mean to seem rude, Kyouya. It just wouldn't do to sit there doing nothing and wasting the commoners' time, now would it?" he replied with the smile he used on the ladies that came to the Host Club. He could tell straight away that the dark-haired boy saw straight through him but neither of them said anything about it until after Kyouya had taken him on a little walk around the moonlit city to a little balcony-like place that overlooked some of the lower levels of the city.

Kyouya placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. The blond didn't speak, unsure of how to react. The taller boy didn't really touch him or show this sort of affection towards him so he wasn't sure what he was meant to do now.

"Business is going well," the dark-haired boy told him, "and Mr Karasuma has assured me that he will be closing the deal with my father in the coming weeks." Tamaki nodded and glanced at him with a smile. Kyouya seemed a little surprised by the fact he was smiling and this made the corners of the blond's lips quirk upwards even more.

"You don't have to pretend that you wanted to take me on a date, Kyouya. I like spending time with you whether we go on dates or not because I like you," he insisted. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a faint blush upon Kyouya's cheeks but it quickly went away and was replaced with the stoic mask he hid behind when he had to prepare himself for business transactions.

"I know you like spending time with me. I thought you might want a change of scenery. After all, it could inspire new ideas to incorporate into the Host Club which would bring in more money for us," he responded. Tamaki was unaffected by how he was trying to make it seem as if he were taking advantage of the smaller boy. He could see through it, just like Kyouya could see through him. That was one of the things that linked them in terms of similarity; they could see through each other's fake personas and identify what they were really like underneath it all.

"You know," he chuckled, "for an Ootori you can be dumb sometimes."

Kyouya smirked ever so slightly. "Oh? How do you figure?" Tamaki folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Even now, you try to hide behind your manipulation and control over situations. If you wanted me to go out and get inspiration for the club, you could have sent me out with the excuse being that you needed me to run a quick errand," he reasoned.

All was silent for a moment or so as Kyouya seemingly processed what had been said. The blond, satisfied with what he'd told him, risked taking the dark-haired boy's hand in his and leaned his head against his shoulder. A thrilling jolt of energy coursed through him when he felt Kyouya give his hand a delicate squeeze and the taller man's chin atop his head. It must have been a little awkward seeing as there wasn't much of a height difference between them but neither complained. They'd gone home that night promising that it would be Tamaki that took Kyouya out on dates from then on.

Breaking out of his reverie, Tamaki glanced down at the sleeping boy beside him as he started to murmur. The blond lay down once more and pulled the covers back over his body as Kyouya's eyes opened a little.

"You're awake," he mumbled as his arm curled around Tamaki's waist. The smaller boy smiled as he was pulled closer to his boyfriend and the way Kyouya nuzzled his neck lovingly. Usually, he was grumpy and short-tempered when he woke up in the mornings but there were times when he'd rouse from his slumber in the middle of the night and become affectionate. They'd come a long way since that first date and Tamaki knew wholeheartedly that Kyouya was the only boy he'd care for so dearly.

"I couldn't sleep. No need to fret, Mommy," he reassured him, using the little petname he had for him. The dark-haired boy simply hummed and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Of course, Daddy," the taller boy chuckled sleepily, "as long as it doesn't affect your club activities. The maidens wouldn't want you to fall asleep on them."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya and pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head. He could tell that the dark-haired boy was already falling asleep once more but he didn't particularly mind. He was the longest relationship he had and the best at that. Maybe not tonight, but some time, he'd tell Kyouya that he loved him. Maybe.


End file.
